


Family ties ~ Di padri e di zii

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [20]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 07. ZiiUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

– Cosa?  
Seishiro sollevò lo sguardo dalla scacchiera del go – Sì, Kigai-sama?  
– Cosa non va?  
– Nulla.  
– Sciocchezze.  
Seishiro sospirò – Vostra sorella…  
– Vi compiango – rise Yuto – Che vuole, stavolta?  
– Un matrimonio per Setsuka-chan – biascicò di malavoglia Sakurazuka – Insiste col dire che sta diventando  _vecchia_ … Ma se è ancora una bambina!  
– Quante primavere avrebbe, mia nipote?  
– Diciannove.  
– Mia sorella attendeva di darla alla luce, alla sua età, e Fuma-kun aveva già due anni.  
Seishiro lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Kigai ghignò.  
– Kanoe-san era una donna già all’età di cinque anni, conoscendola. Setsuka è una  _bambina_.  
– Per voi lo rimarrà in eterno, temo sia un problema comune a tutti i padri – sospirò l’imperatore – Accade anche a me con Haruko-chan.  
– Dunque dovreste capirmi.  
– Come amico e come padre, sì. Come zio e come fratello di vostra moglie…  
– …  _Soprattutto_  come fratello di mia moglie…  
– … Esatto. Non oserei sfidare le sue ire.  
Sakurazuka strinse gli occhi, innervosito – A proposito di nipoti… cosa mi dite di Kamui-sama?  
– Che è tempo di sposarsi anche per lui – rispose senza pensarci Yuto. Poi si interruppe – Direi che abbiamo trovato la soluzione ad entrambi i problemi, amico mio.  
Seishiro si strinse nelle spalle: i bambini dovrebbero rimanere bambini per sempre, pensò con un sospiro.


End file.
